Don't Leave
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: This is just a short story of what I want to happen when Maggie finds Alex after she is kidnapped in 219. Will have more chapters. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:- Find You

"Go get Alex, I'll deal with her." Kara shouted as they ran into the ware house in which Alex was in. Maggie looked around and finally found who she was looking for. In a water tank. Which was full. Maggie ran as fast as she could and began to free her girlfriend. The small brunette managed to climb to the top of the tank and pull out Alex but she wasn't breathing.

Panic began to take over Maggie as she began CPR.

"Please Alex, wake up! When I said, I couldn't picture my life without you in it I meant it, I can't Alex." Maggie shouted as tears blurred her vision.

"Don't you dare leave me!" The brunette really could not imagine her life without Alex. When Alex entered her life, she felt something she had never before. It was like Alex was meant to appear in Maggie's life right in that moment and turn her whole world upside down. But in a very good way. She quickly began to care very deeply for Alex and that very, very rarely happened with Maggie. It scared her. When Alex bravely kissed her she ran from her feelings even though all she wanted to do was kiss Alex again and again and again. A near death experience made Maggie finally realise that she had to try, even if it scared her beyond words, because if she didn't she'd regret it for the rest of her life. And she took the leap. And it payed off. She became the happiest she had ever been in her life because of this one amazing woman who made her life messy, confusing, happy, exciting and any other feeling you can think of.

She is crazy about the woman in front of her. Words cannot explain how much she means to her and now she might lose her without telling her something she has been wanting to tell her for weeks now; "Come on, Alex, please! I love you!" After the final three word Maggie began to hear coughing beneath her. A sigh of relief left her as her girlfriend began waking up.

"Never do that to me again." Maggie whispered as she pulled Alex in for a hug. She could feel her girlfriend relax in her arms and she began to realise what had just happened. As they pulled away Maggie placed her soft hands over Alex's cold cheeks, both of them smiled before they kissed. Passionately. Slowly. Like the everyone around them had disappeared and it was just the two of them in the room.

"Next time, can you save me a _little_ bit faster?" Alex joked as Maggie helped her.

"Oh, there won't be a next time; you're never leaving my sight again." Just as they began walking the DEO agents raided the ware house and Kara was finally able to see her sister. The two collided as Kara pulled her in for a hug.

"Alex, thank god you're okay."

Kara and Maggie lead Alex outside into an ambulance for a check-up but had to leave her because the police had arrived and the whole scene turned into chaos. A thought began to bother Alex when she was alone. When she was lying on the ground unconscious she heard little snippets of Maggie saying, 'When I said, I couldn't picture my life without you in it I meant it, I can't' and 'I love you.' Just at the thought of those word leaving Maggie's mouth a smile formed on her face. It was what she had dreamed of telling Maggie for weeks now but she was just too scared to hear Maggie's reaction. The brunette just seemed to make Alex's life complete. She finally became happy and she was madly in love with the woman who magically appeared in her life. Within seconds of them meeting Alex could tell there was something about her that just drew her in. And she just couldn't stay away from her. It was like they had a bond that just drew them to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said pulling Alex out of her thoughts. As she opened her eyes she realised it was Maggie.

"You." A huge smile formed across Maggie's face. Even now, after weeks of dating, Maggie got butterflies in her stomach when Alex said she was thinking about her. "I remember hearing you say a few things back there." Maggie nodded for Alex to carry on. "Like 'when I said, I couldn't picture my life without you I meant it, I can't' and um 'I love you'."

"You're not imagining anything, I did say that." A huge smile formed on Alex's lips.

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word." Quickly Alex pulled Maggie in for a long, slow and passionate kiss. As they pulled away they couldn't hide their grins. "I love you too."

"Let's go home." Maggie said as she tangled her fingers with Alex's.


	2. Chapter 2:- Heartbeat

**A/N; Hi guys, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was originally going to be a one shot but I had a request for another chapter so here it is. If you want more chapters, let me know: I'm happy to write your ideas. Enjoy!**

The car ride home was quiet. Maggie every second she got would glance at Alex whose skin was still pale, eyes were tired and filled with fear. She hated this. She hated that she couldn't have done more to save her girlfriend faster. She hated that she couldn't take this trauma away from her. But she mainly hated that she wasn't there with her when it happened. She hated that she couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

She couldn't stop her thoughts from thinking what would have happened if she had recused Alex just a few moments later. That now instead of having Alex safe in the car with her she'd be on her way to her apartment to pack up her stuff from the drawer that Alex had specially cleaned out for her because she would no longer be staying there. No one would be staying there anymore. She hated the thought. Yet it still tormented her to remind her just how lucky they are.

When they got inside of the apartment, Alex stopped completely.

"I have to go to the DEO, I need to help them. I-" She began to frantically say but stopped when she felt Maggie's soft touch on her arm.

"You are not going anywhere; you were just kidnapped."

"I know but I'm fine. I can still work." Alex was stubborn. But she wasn't saying this because she wanted to go to the DEO but because she need work to occupy her mind. Maggie helped but work was the one thing that always took her mind away from anything.

"Alex, your… your heart stopped." Maggie replied quietly with tears in her eyes. It was almost a whisper. It was something that she couldn't bare saying out loud. Alex could see the pain that filled Maggie. The thought of losing Alex literally tore Maggie apart. Now that she was safe she just couldn't let her go, not now anyway.

Alex put her soft hands on Maggie's cheeks. Her thumb lightly rubbing them.

"I know, I'll stay." The small brunette pulled Alex in for a hug. "Thank you."

Alex took Maggie's hand into hers and slowly led her to her bed. The two lay down and the small brunette cuddled into Alex and lay her head-on her chest. In silence, they just lay there. Maggie listened to Alex's heart. She listened to every beat. Making sure that it was still beating. As Alex drifted off to sleep her heart rate slowed down and Maggie continued to listen.

She was terrified that she would lose Alex again. Her body refused to sleep. The thought of losing Alex kept her up all night. She couldn't seem to understand how one person was so, so, so damn special to her but then again it was Alex; an amazing, beautiful and unbelievably smart woman who has a heart of gold and a smile that could light up the entire world. A small smile formed on Maggie's face at the thought. But suddenly Alex's heart began to race and she shot up. Her eyes wide open. Filled with fear and trauma.

"Hey, babe, look at me. I'm here. It's okay." Maggie held Alex tightly as her breathing slowed down. "What happened?" The brunette asked softly.

"I was in the tank again." A tear streamed down Alex's face. Lightly, with her thumb, Maggie brushed it away. "I kept trying to break the glass but it just wouldn't smash." More tears fell and Maggie couldn't do anything to stop them. "You were there as well… But you couldn't break it either."

"It's okay; you're safe. I am never ever letting you out of my sight again." Maggie lightly whispered. A few minutes later Alex fell asleep again and Maggie returned to her new favourite spot to listen to Alex's heart. She stayed like that all night.

"Are you going to listen to my heart every night?" Alex asked with a slight smile as the sun shun through the windows in the apartment.

"Yes." Maggie simply replied. "I need to know that you're still with me."

"I promise, I'm never leaving."

"Good, I don't think I'd survive that." The room fell silent for a moment. "I was terrified." Maggie continued after a small pause. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or even could say out loud the thing she would say next. But she did because she wanted Alex to know how much she means to her. "Of losing you and never hearing you laugh again, seeing you smile because of me. I thought I was going to lose you and the thought literally tore me apart. I don't know what I'd do with you. For that brief time when we were looking for you I realised that when you're gone it's like a part of me is missing."

"I'm here and I always will be. I'm not that easy to get rid of you know." Maggie released a slight giggle for the first time in what felt like forever. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend with her big brown eyes which were filled with love.

"I love you, so much." She said with a smile. Alex felt butterflies appear in her stomach at the words.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3:- Memories

After a week of Maggie keeping a close eye on Alex -meaning staying in her apartment every night and holding her as tightly as she could- it was time for both of them to go back to work. Alex was happy to go back to work. She was doing very well for someone who had just been kidnapped and locked in a tank. However, Maggie was not exactly the happiest. Not being able to keep an eye on Alex and make sure she's okay bothered her a lot.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Maggie asked as she got dressed. Alex stopped making the bed and looked at the brunette from across the bed.

"Babe, we've talked about this, I'm fine. I'm ready." Alex slowly walked round to her girlfriend and softly placed her hand on her cheek. "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be safe." A small smile formed on Maggie's face.

"I know, but I can't stop myself from worrying." Alex nodded softly, as her thumb lightly rubbed Maggie's cheek.

"I know… how about we make a deal? I'll check in every few hours and you'll try to not worry." Maggie smiled lightly.

"Deal." Alex kissed her girlfriend with a smile on her face. Alex went back to making the bed but Maggie stood there for a second. Just looking at Alex. Her amazingly brave and badass girlfriend. A smile formed on her face. She knew she shouldn't be worried after the navy seal stuff Alex pulled in the tank but she would always be worried for someone who she loved this much.

"Okay, I need to go before I'm late." Alex pressed a quick kiss to Maggie's cheek and grabbed her stuff. Maggie sat quietly as she watched Alex in her DEO gear rushing about the apartment as she grabbed her stuff. She took a deep breath to calm down her nerves. Alex ran over to the door and left but just before she shut it she popped her head round back into the room.

"I love you." A huge smile appeared on Maggie's face. She loved hearing those three words.

"And I love you." With a huge smile on her face Alex left for work.

The day was slow for Maggie. She was stuck catching up on a bunch of paper work that had piled up during her week off. And so, she kept checking her phone and like Alex had promised she checked in every so often. Suddenly Maggie's phone buzzed on her desk.

' _Meet me outside.'_ A smile formed on her face as she got up and ran outside to find her girlfriend leaning against her car with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey you." Alex said as Maggie ran down the stairs of the police precinct.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have lunch so that you could see that I am perfectly fine."

"How considerate of you, is that the only reason?" Maggie asked as she seductively walked over to Alex and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"No…" Alex said with a smirk. "I also just really wanted to see you." A huge smile formed on Maggie's face with Alex quickly mirrored as the two kissed.

"I love you, so much." Maggie said still smiling.

"Yeah?" Alex asked with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Maggie quickly kissed the red-haired woman in front of her again and again and again.

"Let's go." Alex tangled their fingers together as she pulled the small brunette behind her down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked with a laugh. She couldn't stop smiling because of how cute and excited Alex was because of whatever she had planned for the two.

"It's a secret." Alex said with a wink as she continued to pull Maggie behind her. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the two reached a building. To be more precise the building in which Maggie lived. A huge smile formed across the brunette's face as everything clicked.

This was where the two had their first date. Maggie was the one that planned it. She asked Alex to meet her at her apartment. Alex was 100% sure they were just going to go to a restaurant nearby like most couples did but she was completely wrong. When she arrived, there was a note on Maggie's door which told Alex to go up to the roof. Confused, she made her way up there to find Maggie standing beside a small table at the edge which over looked the city. The city sparkled under the dark sky and bright moon. The view was breath taking. And so was Maggie as she stood beside the table which held a meal cooked by Maggie which by the way Alex thought was amazing. Maggie thought back to that night and smiled.

" _Wow, Maggie, you didn't have to do all of this." Alex said with a surprised smile as she made her way over to her date._

" _No, I did. This is our first date, it should be really, really damn special." A huge smile appeared on Alex face as Maggie pulled out the chair for her._

" _This is amazing, no one has ever done this much for me."_

" _You deserve all of this, you deserve an amazing romance." The two leaned in and kissed. Both could swear that that was the best kiss they had shared in their entire lives._

"Come on." Alex pulled the brunette up the stairs and to the rooftop on which just looked just like the night of their first date.

"Wow, what's the special occasion?" Maggie asked stunned.

"Well, I love you so we don't need an occasion to do things like this." As Alex began walking over to the table Maggie grabbed her arm and spun her round into a passionate kiss.

"I love this and I love you." And with that the two began their romantic lunch which would definitely get Maggie in trouble for being away for so long. But honestly? She didn't care one bit. She, in this moment, only cared about the amazing woman who was sitting in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4:- The Future

**A/N: I am so in love with Maggie's speech about 'firsts' that I had to include it in this. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

It had been a quiet morning at Alex's apartment. The two quietly lay in bed in each other's embrace. Alex had been thinking a lot lately. About Maggie. About their future. About what she wanted her future to look like. As she looked down at the small brunette lying on her chest a smile formed on her face. She could imagine a whole future with her. All these firsts that she wanted to do her whole life she realised she wanted to do with Maggie. And Maggie only.

Lightly Alex stroked Maggie's hair to see if she was awake. As a smile formed on Maggie's face Alex got her answer.

"You're quiet this morning." Alex said quietly.

"So are you. What's your wonderful brain thinking about?" Maggie looked up at Alex with her deep brown eyes and Alex just melted. She loved those big puppy eyes.

"You. Us. The future." The biggest smile made its way across Maggie's face. Butterflies filled her stomach. Even after all this time she still loved hearing things like that.

"Yeah?" Alex nodded her head lightly with a smile.

"I was thinking about our firsts. Our first kiss… or actually our second kiss." Alex said with a laugh since not the best memories were brought back by their first kiss. "The first time you slept here. Our first date. Our first Valentine's day. I loved every single one of those firsts."

"Yeah, me too." Alex sat up slightly bringing Maggie up with her. Alex looked her in the eyes. All Maggie could see was love.

"I want so many more firsts with you. A first vacation. A first fight over how to load the dishwasher. I want a lifetime of first with you." Maggie began to tear up. Every word made her smile wider and wider.

"And to begin those firsts I want us to move in with each other… Will you move in with me and begin a lifetime of firsts?" Happy tears began streaming down both of their faces.

"Yes." Maggie said with a huge smile as she kissed her girlfriend over and over and over again.

"I love you, Alex Danvers."

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer." The two lay back down. Maggie cuddled back into her favourite spot as Alex wrapped her arms around her.

"By the way, if we're going to move in together you need to chuck out that horrible chair of yours."

"What? It's not horrible. No way, Alex!"

"Well, then I guess it's me or the chair."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Alex said with an evil smirk.

"This is unfair." Maggie said with a laugh as she poked Alex's side which caused her to giggle.

"I know." Alex said lightly with a proud smile. The two continued the morning by imagining what living together will be like. Neither of them could wait to move with each other and start another chapter of their amazing romance.


	5. Chapter 5:- Back At Work

Don't Leave- Chapter 5

"Get to the armory right now! Grab whatever you can!" J'onn shouted. The DEO just got an alert saying a group of Aliens were attacking a factory full of workers. This was the first-time Alex was going back into the field since she was kidnapped. But then again Alex is a badass and so she grabbed her favourite gear and left with the rest of the agents going.

The warehouse was in chaos. No one knew what was going on. Alex bravely fought killing any alien she could see but it was difficult. Suddenly something hit her on the back of the head and before she knew it she was on the ground, unconscious.

After what felt like hours later Alex woke up in a small room. She grabbed the handle but the door wouldn't budge. Panic began to take over her. She could tell she was still in the warehouse but that didn't change any of her feelings. Her heart rate sped up, she banged, screamed and kicked the door but it just did not move. She backed up into a corner and slid down against the wall. Panic completely took over her. She could barely breathe. Tears streamed down her face. It was like she was in the tank all over again. She sat in the corner waiting for the door to open.

After forever the door opened, light streamed in.

"Agent Danvers, you okay?" Without even answering the question Alex ran out of the room. The young agent followed Alex.

"You were unconscious, I had to move you somewhere safe."

"So, you locked me in a room?!" Alex couldn't hide her anger.

"I was only trying to protect you." Alex took a deep breath and paused. "You're right, I'm- I'm sorry. Thank you."

As Alex calmed down she finally felt the severe pain in her head. As she touched the back of her head she could feel blood. A lot of it.

"Kara, where is she?" Maggie ran into the DEO, as soon as she had heard what happened she left work and came straight to see Alex.

"Med bay." The small brunette ran as quickly as she could to her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" Alex sat on the bed with an ice pack on the back of her head.

"I'm fine, I got hit on the head in the chaos and one of the agents put me in a room to keep me safe. I freaked out a bit, no big deal." Maggie could tell that Alex did not want to talk about what happened.

"And your head?"

"Concussion and a few stitches." Maggie gave Alex a sad smile; she hated seeing Alex hurt. After a few minutes of silence Maggie realized something.

"Wait, does that mean you have to stay up all night?"

"Yup and guess who'll be keeping me company?" A flirty smirk came across Alex's face.

"And what will be doing?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Hmm I have a few ideas." Alex said seductively as she went into kiss Maggie who had a big smile on her face.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Maggie."


	6. Chapter 6:- The Aftermath

"You wanna talk about it?" Maggie whispered. After the accident in the field Alex had been off. And Maggie noticed it. She noticed it as soon as they got to Alex's apartment. Alex had become very quiet. When Maggie spoke, she would zone out. Not on purpose but she would. It completely consumed her. Alex shook her head-on Maggie's chest. "Alex, I'm here, you know that you can tell me anything. I can tell that this is bothering you, please let me help you." Maggie's voice broke near the end. She hated seeing Alex in pain. Alex looked up at the small brunette. Her big hazel eyes full of fear and pain.

"I- I- it." Alex sighed. "It terrifies me… I see it in my dreams, when I'm walking down the street I have to look behind me every second because I'm terrified and there is nothing I can do about it." Tears began to fill Alex's eyes. Maggie cupped her cheek lightly rubbing her thumb over it.

"I will always make sure that you are safe, I will never ever let anyone hurt you again. I promise." A tear ran down Alex's cheek.

"I know but I just can't help thinking that it might happen again. I just- I- I can't helping feeling that I am being watched… My every move like he did for the past year." Maggie nodded her head. There was nothing she could do apart from reassuring Alex that she will always be safe with her. Alex deep down knew that. She had always felt amazingly safe in Maggie's arms. But the trauma that she was left with after the tank will always be with her. Even years from now when that pain is tiny and locked away at the back of her brain in a small box. It will always be there. After a moments of silence Maggie had an idea on cheering up Alex.

"So, Danvers, this moving in together thing, when are we planning on it?" A smile formed on Alex's face nearly immediately. She couldn't wait to move in with Maggie. She had been planning it in her head for weeks until she finally asked Maggie and those plans started to become a reality.

"As soon as possible. Although I don't know how I'll survive living with you." Maggie mocked offence. Her Alex was finally back.

"Excuse me? I'm a delight, I have no clue what you're talking about." Alex laughed.

"You really are, I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex kissed the brunette and Maggie couldn't help smiling.

"I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7:- Moving In

Maggie sat down on the couch in what now was also her apartment and admired the mix of her and Alex's stuff. They had decided to move into Alex's apartment since Maggie basically already lived there. The apartment hadn't changed much apart from the addition of quite a few photos, small pieces of furniture and bonsai trees. In Maggie's defence; they are her favourite. A smile formed on Maggie's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asked as she sat down beside the small brunette with two beers, handing one to Maggie.

"This. Us. Everything." Things have been much better with Alex lately; the trauma was no longer consuming her but it still bothered her. She would flinch at the sound of water hitting the metal sink. She refused to take baths, it now was only showers even though she loved a good bath. It was still going to take a long time for her to get over these things that seem so small to us but massive to her. Maggie moving in helped a lot. It took her mind off it for the time being. It was a great thing for her.

"You know, I'm beginning to like bonsai trees." Alex said as she looked around the apartment. Maggie laughed lightly. "I'm _really, really_ happy." Maggie thought back to when the two first started dating and when Alex said she was getting used to the whole being happy thing. They had come quiet far from that in a good way. Alex was finally able to be happy without feeling guilty.

"Good because so am I." Alex smiled at the statement. She never before thought that in her life she would be this happy with somebody. That she would tell someone she loves them. That she would move in with them. It was everything she always dreamed off but thought would never come true. None of her relationships before worked out. She slowly began losing hope until she met the brunette who stole her heart from the very moment that they met. And now here she is, sitting beside that woman who she deeply loves and now lives with.

Maggie on the other hand had many times where she told someone she loved them and even once moved in with but never before had that love been this strong. They had a connection from the very start. From the very first touch. From the very first time they flirted. From the first time they held hands. But most importantly from their first kiss. Maggie may have pushed Alex away but she couldn't deny what she felt when Alex pulled her close and kissed her. It was something that she had never felt before. She knew she liked Alex but she didn't think it was that strong. When Alex pushed her away she felt empty. She needed to see her. She need to see her smile. She needed to hear her laugh because of a funny joke she made. She just needed Alex. And well now, she has her and she is never letting go.


End file.
